Mobster Island: Sollgel Stories
by G-Fan Enterprises
Summary: Human! Kaiju. Characters are mobsters, YAY! First fic ever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla is not my creation, all of this stuff belogs to Toho and Daiei/Kadokawa

Mobster Island

By G-Fan Enterprises

First story EVER, so don't hate.

_-_-_-_-_-–-_-_

Godzilla looked out the window of his penthouse and sighed. One of the jobs he had ordered, trying to frame a judge, had gone to who knows where in the ground. _The damn fools,_ he thought to himself, _I told them not to tell the guy that they were my men. If they hadn't, this would've never happened!_ He was already in a bad mood from the last job that had failed, and this one _**REALLY**_ pissed him off. _Now that judge will know it's me... I better take a walk._ So he did just that. Walking through the streets of Sollgel City always helped him clear out his thoughts.

On this bleak and dreary day he decided to pass through the Honda District and visit his sister's flower shop. It was when he was passing by an alleyway when he heard some talking going on. "Give us the money, you retard!" One red head in a beanie was yelling, who then signaled to two other red heads to kick the hobo that was against a chain-link fence. Godzilla recognized the hobo as Gabara, a neighborhood drug dealer who happened to carry a taser, which at the moment was discarded on the ground next to a dumpster. The other three he knew as the Kamacuras gang, a group of three triplets who just loved to bully other people out of their money, getting them in troubled with the law. All in all, they were all bad, but Godzilla couldn't stand watching them beat a helpless man.

"Hey, you better stop right now, or else..."

At this the Kamacuras in the beanie turned around, pulling out a switchblade, while the other two, one a girl with her hair up in pig-tails and a hat, the other another boy with dark sunglasses, held up their fists in fighting positions.

"Uh-huh, and who the heck might you be?" The middle Kamacuras asked, tossing the switchblade up and down in his hand.

"Godzilla."

He immediately stopped to look at Godzilla for a full 30 seconds, and then went back to tossing the blade. He quickly looked at the other two behind him to see if they were still there, then dashed up to Godzilla with the knife, until he was met with a shotgun pointing in the direction of his face.

"First rule kid, never bring a knife to a gunfight."

Okay, so I know that was a little short, but I'll make the chapters longer as this goes on.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Sincerely,

Kimoni.


	2. Switching to Offensive

_So I made this chapter before I got any reviews for the first one, so I hope you guys like it._

 _Switching_ _to_ _ **Offensive**_

The Kamacuras instantly froze when he saw the shotgun. He wasn't expecting THAT to be in a mobster's arsenal. He could think of a lot of things: a cane, a one shot pistol, heck, even an umbrella, but never a shotgun. _This is going to be hard,_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was about to pull the trigger... Until he heard a loud voice behind him:

"Hey, stop right where you are!" Godzilla inwardly groaned, he knew only one person that would talk like that to him, and that was Moguera the policeman. Godzilla was about to turn around and explain himself when a sharp pain hit his leg. The Kamacuras sibling had taken his knife and stabbed it into Godzilla's calf. "Damn kid!" Moguera yelled, "What do you think you're doing!?"

The Kamacuras just responded by grabbing Gabara's taser and shooting it at Moguera, who fell to the floor, shaking for all he was worth, as the triplets ran away together. Gabara just stood against the fence like before, slowly sneaking up to the unconscious policeman. Godzilla knew what was going to happen, so he just took out the knife and gave it to Gabara,"Just in case if he gives you trouble." He told him.

-_-_-_-+++-++-–-++-+-_'

Godzilla was half limping to the flower shop when he was stopped by a person he always wished he'd never met: his cousin Zilla. "Hey cousin, what's up?" He asked curiously, his newly-dyed blue hair slowly irritating Godzilla.

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me..." Godzilla said bluntly, trying to walk past him, but was stopped by overly-annoying cousin again.

"Ya sure? You seem kinda tense."

"Like I said before, I'm fine."

"So how are you? Wanna get a bite to-"

"Zilla, I have to get somewhere, and I _really_ don't want to deal with your problems over Komi right now, okay?" Godzilla replied, now starting to get seriously ticked off.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Zilla said, stepping to the side to get out of his cousin's way.

"Thank you." Godzilla said, then started walking away from him.

"See you later, cousin!" He heard Zilla call.

"I doubt it." Godzilla mumbled under his breath.

Okay so the chapter was at least _a little_ longer, right?

Okay, so my plan is to include more characters into the story next chapter.

As always review and tell me what you think.

See ya!

P.S. Did anyone else laugh when Moguera got tased?


	3. Family Problems

_Why ain't anyone reviewing? Anyways more characters are here, enjoy!_

 **Family Problems**

Family. That's one word Godzilla never gave much thought to. As far as he was concerned, his "family" were the most screwed up people in Sollgel City. Besides having Zilla to deal with, he had an older brother who didn't give a crap about the mob and became an astronaut instead, and also a younger sister who decided on opening a flower shop instead of wasting her life in a stuffy penthouse. That left only Godzilla to take up the family business, and that's what he'd been doing ever since he was twenty. Additionally, his father had died seven years earlier, adding even more tension and anxiety into the family. But in Godzilla's mind, it was time for a change.

He entered Biollante's flower shop after his quick talk with Zilla, and proceeded to look around for his sister, when he heard a noise. It was a type of groan, he could tell, that only women make when they're in a kind of situation that causes them to groan excitedly. But after this, he heard a scream from the back room of the shop. Fearing that his suspicions were correct, Godzilla rushed to the back to see what was going on.

"Biollante! What happened!" He yelled as he kicked the door open to find a man laying over his sister by a few broken pots of roses, attempting to violate her. The man looked up, and Godzilla was able to get a look at him. He had black hair that was groomed to look like a sort of V-shape, and wore a red scarf with black pants and a red-striped shirt and jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked with a grin, thinking about what he had just done to the woman before him. "I'm Godzilla," he responded. "And you may be?"

"Gyaos, pleased to meet you."

"..."

"So, who are you to Biohottie over here?" Gyaos asked questionably.

"Her brother." Godzilla grunted back.

"Huh, well, maybe you can just sit back and watch the show, I'm about to teach this girl some manners." Gyaos answered as he layed back onto Biollante. "Not so fast, jack!" Godzilla yelled as he kicked Gyaos off of her. He then pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at him. At the same time, Gyaos pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Biollante in a threatening manner.

"Drop the gun, or I'll kill the woman, and shoot you down!"

Godzilla raised an eyebrow at him, then asked "Are you threatening me?"

"Damn right I'm threatening you, and your sister, too!" Gyaos yelled back.

"Huh, well, you just made the biggest mistake of your life..."

"How so?" Gyaos asked back, a little curious, relaxing his hold on Biollante.

"Because no one threatens the Gojira family." Godzilla said flatly, pulling the trigger.

The final thing that Gyaos saw were two bullets heading straight into his face. His lifeless body fell to the floor, splashing blood onto a few places on the tiled floor. Godzilla calmly walked over to the body, kicked it in the stomach, then turned to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered back. "Thanks, bro. But how am I gonna get this bloody thing out of here!?" She said, motioning to the dead body which had already started to smell.

"I think I can help you out with that..." Godzilla responded, smiling.

-+-_+++-+-+-_-_+_-::-::-

Godzilla and Biollante stood on the sidewalk as they watched Hedorah throw the trash bag that contained Gyaos into the garbage truck. After paying the trashman to keep his mouth shut, Godzilla decided to try to speak with his sister about the incident.

"So, how did it happen?" He asked.

Biollante looked at her brother before realizing what he meant. "Well, he came in asking for some flowers for a " romantic occasion," so I showed him where they were, and that's when he jumped onto me. He was about to try to do it when you came along."

"Huh. Glad that's all of it. I got somewhere to be, so I'll see you later." Godzilla said nonchalantly, walking down the street.

"See you later at dinner!"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you remember? We were going to dinner with Zilla and Komi tonight."

"Oh, yeah. I got something to do first, and then I'll go to the restaurant."

"Okay, bye!"

"See ya."

-_:::+-+++-_-_+;++++_-:_:-+-+-+-:-:_:-+-::-_-+-_

Meanwhile, in the top floor of a corporate building, a meeting was being held in the conference room. The table was full of some of the wealthiest people in Sollgel, but the man whose building they were in had still not shown up yet after two hours. The people at the table were starting to grow restless, some about to leave, when the building owner walked through the doors of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, how are all of you?" The man asked, his blonde hair shining in the lights above. He wore a business suit with a red tie, and looked like a man you could trust. Accompanying him were two women, his secretaries no doubt, and a pale burly man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Listen, Ghidorah, you better have a good explanation for why you've kept us waiting for so long!" A man by the name of Gigan yelled at him. "And none of that crap about your cousin Des dying again."

"Why Gigan, I'm hurt. Its only been the fifth time this month. What if he really _was_ dead this time?" Ghidorah asked, smiling to himself as the other board members scowled a him.

"Enough of your games, Ghidorah, we have business to discuss." Another man named Megalon said, calming Gigan enough to make him sit down.

"Of course." Ghidorah responded, sitting down at the head of the table. "First of all, I'd like to point out that my new project, the Robotic Arms, is planning on taking off soon. To do this, I'll need all of you to put 3/4 of your money into the project."

There was a slight mumble around the table, mostly about how much it would cost them if they were to join in on this project. "This is absurd!" Gigan yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Excuse me?" Ghidorah questioned. " Are you going back against what I said?"

"Listen you ass! This project isn't nothing but a scam to make us give you all the paper we have and go bankrupt!"

The other board members nodded their heads in agreement with Gigan. "Well, if all of you are going to be like that, I guess I have no choice..." Ghidorah said regretfully. "Orga, you can kill them now." The burly man pulled out a tommy gun and shot down the board members while they were still in their seats. Everyone was dead on the floor, except for Gigan, who was covered in blood, laying next to an unconscious Megalon.

"See Gigan? This is where your arrogance gets you into trouble, you incompetent fool. Fortunetly, I might have another job for you and your friend..."

-_-:-::-_+++_±-_-:_:-_-++++-+-+-+-_++_+-_-_-_-

 _Ghidorah's here! Tell me what you think. See ya!_


	4. Old Friends, Bad Advice

_Some serious stuff going down in this chapter, enjoy._

 **Old Friends, Bad Advice**

Godzilla sat in the office of his penthouse, smoking a pipe, when a knock came from the front door. "Rodan, could you get that please?" He asked one of his men. Rodan went towards the door and opened it, smiling as he let the person inside.

"Goji! How are you my friend?" Gamera asked as he walked into the office.

"Hey." Godzilla responded back, half annoyed at the nickname "Goji."

"So how's your sister?"

"Doing fine, I guess, I had to kill an idiot who tried to rape her, though."

"Let me guess, he threatened you?" Gamera asked, not very surprised that Godzilla killed a man.

"Yep, and he payed for it." Godzilla answered, taking a puff out of his pipe. "So," Godzilla questioned, " why'd you want to meet?"

"Well, how can I put this gently... Oh yes, GET YOURSELF A KID!" Gamera yelled at him from across the room.

"What!?" Godzilla said, dumbfounded.

"That's right you heard me." Gamera told him. "If you do that, the public will forget about you trying to frame that judge, and for assaulting Moguera."

"I never assaulted Moguera." Godzilla told him flatly.

"Well, the public seems to think so. Take a walk and think about it." Gamera said, walking towards the exit. "See ya!"

"Damn jerk. He's way too friendly to think I would do that to a kid." Godzilla mumbled, taking another puff from the pipe.

"Well, you know what they say about Gamera," Rodan said, grinning. "He's the friend to all children."

-_-++_-:-:-+-+-+-_±-:_:-+-+-+-+-_-_:_:-_:_:-+-+-++-+-+-+-_-

 _ **Meanwhile, in the basement of Ghidorah's building...**_

Gigan opened his eyes only to stare at the dirty ceiling above him. He could feel something. It wasn't that someone in the room was with him, but it was more about himself. He felt the same, yet he felt different. He slowly looked down and gasped at what he saw. His hands were now scythe-like claws, and he had what looked to be a buzzsaw on his stomach. Running up to a mirror, he looked in terror at his face. His mouth was now beak-like, and had two pointy mandibles on either side. But the most horrible thing he could see were that his eyes were replaced by a single blood red visor. Suddenly, he turned around, only to see Ghidorah standing there, smiling. "Hello friend." He greeted Gigan menacingly. "How do you like your new body?"

"You call this a body!? What the hell did you do to me!" Gigan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I made you a part of this project." Ghidorah stated. "Now you'll be next to unstoppable if decide to work for me."

"And what if I don't?" Gigan questioned.

"Then I kill you, dismantle you, feed you to the dogs, and then kill your entire family tree." He replied coldly. "So what's it gonna be, Gigan?"

"I'll help you, but what do you want me to do first?"

"I want you to take care of a psychic training center."

-_+-+-±-+-:-:-+-+-_+-+:-+'-(-+-+-_:_:+-+-_:_:-+-_+-

 _Short chapter, I know, but things will be heating up soon. Points for whoever can guess who I introduce next!_

 _Until next time!_


	5. Psyching my interest

_Whoo! I feel good today! Good stuff to come out of this chapter._

 _ **Psyching**_ _ **my**_ _ **Interest**_

Godzilla could not believe that he was doing this. Right now he was standing outside the Sollgel City Adoption Center, pondering if he should go in or not. _Ya better make it quick. All these people are glaring at you like you're a murderer, and it's only been three minutes!_ Godzilla thought to himself, looking around at the people walking. Glancing at the building, he sighed before walking inside.

Once he walked in, he saw why not many people came here to leave a baby at the doorstep. The paint on the walls was peeling, there were holes in the floor and ceiling, and there was dust _everywhere._ He looked up and saw a sleeping man at the reception desk. Godzilla casually walked up to the desk and rang the bell that was conveniently there. The man instantly woke up with a start, blinking a few times before putting on his glasses. He had light brown hair, and wore an old jacket with a hole in the sleeve. He stood up and greeted Godzilla warmly. "Hello! Welcome to the Sollgel City Adoption Center! My name is Varan, how can I help you?"

"I'm interested in adopting a kid, so I came here." Godzilla responded. "Are you the owner?

"Oh, goodness no!" Varan told him. "I'm just the librarian here. The owner will be here soon. In the meantime, just walk a little out back and see what kids you may like."

"Alright." Godzilla walked out towards the backyard of the building, where all of the kids were outside on the playground, either playing tag or on the slide and swings. He could see a few other children eating some snacks at a table with another adult, probably another assistant, Godzilla concluded. He scanned the area for a child that stuck out from the rest, but couldn't find one,and was just about to leave when he felt a slight tug at his coat. Godzilla looked down to see a little boy of about five years old, dressed in a grey sweatshirt, black pants, and grey sneakers. The boy backed up a little bit as Godzilla looked at him, almost as if he would hit him. Godzilla crouched down to get to the boy's level.

"Hello," He said gently. "What's your name?"

"Minya..." The boy answered politely.

"Well Minya, my name is Godzilla."

"Why are you here?" Minya asked him.

Godzilla stared at Minya for a little before saying: "Well, I came here to ask if you would want to come live with me... Would that be alright with you?"

Minya just nodded his head up and down, smiling at the man who wanted to take him home.

"Okay, well, I'll be right back." Godzilla said, getting up. After speaking with Varan and signing some legal papers, he went back to Minya and sat with him on a bench.

"Alright, I want you to pack all the clothes you have, and I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

-_-+-:-:-+-'-+(-±-+-_-+_-+-+('*;-:_:-+-(-"*-_

Godzilla left the adoption center, and proceeded to walk through the Tanaka District, near a psychic clinic, when he heard a yell. He looked up at the building to see a man thrown out of a first story window, bruised and bloody. Godzilla cautiously pulled out his shotgun, and approached the building, kicking the door open. What he saw amazed him. Everyone in the clinic seemed fine, despite a few looks at him because of the gun. After realizing that he was still holding the weapon, Godzilla quickly put the gun away. Once that was done, a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes came up to him. She was wearing a dark brown suit and a white shirt underneath. Godzilla tried his best to look at her face more than her body. It wasn't until about two seconds later that she greeted him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Hi," Godzilla said, a little suspicious, "Exactly what was that about the guy thrown through the window?"

"Oh, yeah. About that... That was me." She said, giggling.

"Really?" Godzilla replied skeptically.

The woman glared at him. "You don't believe me?"

"Not really..."

"Well, let me show you how it happened, then." She told him, suddenly rushing at him to kick him down. _Man, this girl is_ _ **soooooo**_ _slow,_ Godzilla thought to himself. He quickly ducked under her kick, popping up behind her and putting her in a headlock. He smiled, thinking about how surprised she must be.

"See, this is why I was skeptical." He told her. He kept her in headlock for about two minutes, and then finally let go of her.

"I see..." She said grasping her throat after being in the lock for so long. "Anyways, my name is Mothra, and you happen to be?"

"Godzilla." He replied, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Godzilla." Mothra said, shaking his hand.

"Same to you. Well, I'll be going now-"

 _ **BASH!**_

Godzilla was interrupted by another window crashing. The two ran over to see what looked to be half machine, half human person with a big pale guy next to him. Godzilla took in the fact that the cyborg guy had two dangerous scythe-like hands, while the big dude carried a tommy gun. It was a good thing he kept his shotgun concealed at times like these. However, he wasn't sure if Mothra had a weapon or not. _That could be a problem_ , he thought. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye in Mothra's shirt. She was hiding a small pistol inbetween her breasts. _Good girl,_ Godzilla thought, grinning a little.

"Hey Gigan, can I shoot these two?" The big guy asked.

"Not until we find out who they are, Orga. Ghidorah wants that Mothra chick alive." The hybrid man replied. "Probably so he can f*** her in her sleep."

Mothra clenched her fists in anger. _This guy knows it's me,_ she thought. _Don't lose your cool, or you'll get killed._

"Well, nice to meet you. My name's Godzilla, and you better get out of here. _**Quick**_ _._ " The mobster said calmly.

"Oh," Gigan said, turning towards Godzilla. "And why is that, may I ask?"

"Because if you don't, I'll take you down and sell you for scrap metal." Godzilla told him bluntly.

"Huh, I like you, Godzilla. As for you," He said, "pointing" at Mothra. "Who might _you_ be?"

"I happen to be the " Mothra chick" that you mentioned, you ass." She said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, quite the vocabulary you have. Unfortunately, you have to come with us, _or else._ "

Godzilla looked at Gigan and raised an eyebreow at him. "Are you threatening her?"

Gigan looked back at the mobster. "Sorry, what'd you say? I had part of my eardrum destroyed when I took a bullet in the side of the head. You'll have to speak louder."

"I said, " are you threatening her!?" Godzilla shouted.

"Oh, that's what you said. Yeah, I'm threatening her. Whatcha gonna do about it?" He said, laughing a bit.

"Well, you can start by preparing to get _two more_ bullets in the side of your head." Godzilla said, pulling out his shotgun while Mothra pulled out her pistol from its hiding place. He fired off a shot, which grazed Orga's left shoulder, before grabbing Mothra and pulling her back into the building.

"The hell was that for!? I had a good chance of getting him if you hadn't interrupted!" She yelled above the blazing gunfire coming from Orga's gun.

"Listen, I'm not a big fan of being shot at, so I suggest that you do the same and use that gun you pulled out and _shoot that son of a b**** down!"_ Godzilla yelled at her.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped, and they both heard a voice calling out through a megaphone outside.

"Stop right where you are, in the name of the law!" A crooked officer named Barugon called out at Gigan.

"Over this guy's dead body!" Gigan yelled, gesturing to Orga.

"Wait, but what about those two?" Orga said, confused.

"Forget it! I'll figure out an excuse to tell Ghidorah, but we gotta go!" He shouted, making a run for it into an alleyway.

"Open fire, men!" Barugon yelled through the megaphone. The other officers let out a round of shots towards Gigan's direction, but were all ultimately stopped by Gigan blocking them with his blades.

"See ya later, suckers!" He called from in the alleyway.

Godzilla and Mothra stood up from their cover, dusting themselves off and putting their guns away.

"You alright?" Godzilla asked after reconcealing his shotgun.

"Yeah, I'm good. And by the way, thanks for sticking up for me before." She said, lightly kissing Godzilla on the cheek. "I'll see you later!"

"Huh," Godzilla said, touching his cheek at where she kissed him. "I think she might like me. Good to know for future reference."

-+-_-:-:-+-++-:-_-&:-+-_:+-+-(-+

 _ **Back in Ghidorah's conference room...**_

"What do you mean you didn't get her! I told you to get her alive!" Ghidorah yelled at Gigan, who now stood before him.

"I'm sorry sir. We weren't able to. She had some other guy with her." Gigan apologized, while thinking: _I hate this job._

Ghidorah stopped pacing the floor in anger to look at Gigan. "Who's this " other guy" you just mentioned?"

"He said his name was Godzilla."

"Godzilla eh?"

"Is there a problem sir?"

"What? No there's not a problem, you're excused, Gigan."

"As you wish." The hybrid said, walking out the exit, while Ghidorah replayed the name over and over in his mind.

 _Godzilla. Godzilla. Godzilla. Well, mister Godzilla, it looks like I just became your rival..._

 _ **Officially the longest chapter so far.**_


	6. Getting to Know you

_**Alright let's do this. Some funny parts here and there, but otherwise a very serious chapter.**_

 **Getting to Know You**

Godzilla nearly couldn't stop himself from laughing when Minya saw the penthouse. The little boy had spent at least an hour looking at the rooms, so much that he never said "hi" to Rodan or any other person in the house for that matter. It was only after lunch that Minya started greeting the people in the house. He came to a halt in front of Rodan and Anguirus, and asked them a couple of questions.

"Hey, do you guys work for Godzilla?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, we do." Anguirus said, crouching down. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Minya. I came from the... Uh... Godzilla? Where did we come from?"

"The adoption center." Godzilla said from the kitchen.

"Yeah! That place! Do you know where that is?" Minya asked the other two.

"It's in the Tanaka District, right?" Rodan asked.

"I think so. Wait. Isnt that where the accident happened?" Anguirus replied, looking at Godzilla, who put his finger in front of his mouth as if to say "shut up, or the kid will here you."

"You guys have a big house!" Minya exclaimed, then he looked at Anguirus and Rodan again, and asked, "Are you two Godzilla's brothers, or his cousins?"

Anguirus and Rodan only looked at each other before answering. "Neither." They said simultaneously.

"Well, then how'd you meet?"

"Uhh...I think we met in a barfight? Isn't that what happened, Godzilla?" Anguirus asked his friend, scratching the back of his head. Godzilla only replied with a simple "yeah," and then went back to making his lunch.

"I met Godzilla at Mt. Aso," Rodan told them. "At another barfight."

"What's a barfight?" Minya said quizzically.

"You'll find out later in life." Godzilla told him from the kitchen doorway, taking a bite out of his freshly made sandwich.

Later that evening, Godzilla was doing work in his office, when he heard the doorbell ring. Since Rodan and Anguirus had gone to get pizza, he stood up and went to the door himself.

When he answered, you could say he was a little surprised to find Mothra standing there in a short-sleeved T-shirt, which said "psychics rule," along with a furry beanie, a brown jacket, and black pants. "Hey there!" She said to him, which he simply answered with "hi."

"So this is where you live?" She asked, more at herself than Godzilla.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly the best penthouse youll see, but it's a penthouse all the same."

"Why exactly did you come here?" Godzilla asked her.

"I was curious as to where you lived." Mothra said honestly. _And you wanted to see what he likes,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, come into my office and we'll talk." Godzilla said, walking into the next room.

"Okay then." She answered, following him into the office, taking a seat in the chair in front of Godzilla's desk.

"So, how have you been doing since Monday?" Godzilla asked her.

"Eh, fine I guess. I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy after a day like that." She replied. "But tell me, why would a guy like you live in such a weird place like this?"

"What do you mean? I always thought the Showa Hotel was a quiet place. Sure, people are always sleeping with each other in random rooms, and the people who live here are mostly hippies and strangers who keep to themselves, but I have no problems with them."

"Maybe it's because you're a little crazy." Mothra told him.

"Crazy? How so?" He asked, now curious to here her reasons.

"You're kidding me, right? You carry a shotgun around and then poke into other peoples business. Not to mention that you get pissed off over someone threatening you." She explained.

"I'm a serious person, and this is a serious household." Godzilla told her flatly.

Just at that moment, the both of them turned to see Minya standing in the doorway, looking confused at the two of them. "Who's this?" He asked, pointing at Mothra.

"Well, I didn't know you had a son." Mothra said, going up to Minya.

"I adopted him a few days ago." Godzilla told her.

Mothra went up to Minya and greeted him. "Hi, my name is Mothra. What's your name?"

"Minya." He said quietly.

Mothra looked at him, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

Minya looked up at her, and decided it would be okay to talk to her. "No, its just that you're really pretty..." He told her.

Mothra blushed a bit, a little embarrassed at the little boy's remark. "Thank you, Minya."

"Are you Godzilla's girlfriend?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Minya, I think you should wait in the living room for Anguirus and Rodan." Godzilla said, grabbing Minya's hand and walking him to the front room.

"Sorry..." Godzilla apologized after walking back in.

"It's fine." She told him.

"Quick question, what's up with your shirt?" He asked her.

"Oh, this?" Mothra said, pointing at the words on the shirt. "I wear it because I work at the psychic clinic."

"Right...And you say _I'm_ crazy..." He responded.

"Oh, forget it. But what about you? How'd you get so rich to live in a penthouse?"

"Family inheritance. I bought the penthouse because if anything bad were to happen, I could sell this place in a snap." Godzilla explained.

"I see." Mothra said.

"And you?" Godzilla asked.

"Me? Well, I don't have any rich place to live in. In fact, I think my landlord is about to evict me." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I might be able to help you out with that, if you give me the chance." Godzilla stated, smiling.

"Like what?" Mothra questioned.

There conversation was cut short when they heard the door open, with Anguirus yelling: "Its time for food!"

"We'll talk over dinner." Godzilla told her, getting up from his seat.

Atop a nearby building, a person watched through a pair of binoculars. They had been hired to gather Intel on Godzilla, but were now surprised at the other person with him. Slowly, they began to laugh sickeningly. "Hello sis," Battra said to himself. "It's time for a family reunion.

 _ **Boom! Dropped a bomb on ya there, didn't I?**_

 _ **Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Smith**_


	7. More Problems

_**I got you guys last time, huh? Well, let's continue, shall we?**_

 **More Problems**

After three whole hours of eating, watching TV, and joking with each other, everyone was asleep. Except for Godzilla and Mothra, that is. They were sitting in the middle of the couch together, as most of it was taken up by Rodan and Minya, while Anguirus was snoring on the floor. They weren't really in the best position, but still weren't in the worst.

"Ow!" Mothra shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Godzilla asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that both of my feet fell asleep." She said.

"Huh, that doesn't really happen to me often." Godzilla told her.

Mothra glanced at him before speaking again. "The rest of my body better fall asleep too. By the way, what time is it?"

"1:02PM." Godzilla answered, checking his watch.

"Well, can't take a bus now..." Mothra said, yawning.

"Hey I have a question." Godzilla said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mothra responded, starting to fall asleep.

"Why'd you kiss me before?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me." She answered, half asleep. "Also because you seem pretty handsome and..." Mothra's sentence ended with her head on Godzilla's shoulder, now fully sleeping. Godzilla was about to move off the couch, when she fell against him. Not ready for the impact, Godzilla fell backwards, with Mothra landing on top of him.

"Don't go..." She said in her sleep. "Stay here."

Godzilla checked his options. He could either wake her up, which, from living with Biollante, always ended in a bad situation. Or, he could go to sleep right there and hope no one will wake up before him in the morning to wonder how this happened. Godzilla decided to go with the latter option, and fell asleep within the next ten minutes.

 _ **Back on the rooftops outside...**_

Battra was still watching, this time accompanied by another of Ghidorah's "friends," Megaguirus. She was busy texting to someone, and then put the phone away. Three minutes later, Battra got a text asking, _Why are we doing this?_

"You know, we're right next to each other, you can speak to me." He told her, annoyed.

"Sorry, just wanted to see how you would react." Megaguirus said, shrugging her shoulders. She quickly glanced at the penthouse, before snatching the binoculars out of Battra's hands.

"Hey!" Her colleague yelled, trying to grab them back.

"Hold on, I think I see my ex-boyfriend in there!" She exclaimed, focusing on the sleeping Rodan. "The hell did he do with his hair? It didn't use to look so spiky..."

"Megaguirus! We're supposed to be working! Not chatting about your ex!" Battra yelled, before glancing at his own hair. "What do you mean by the spiky hair?"

"He used to groom it a lot, more than I do everyday." She answered, flowing her hands through her hair, which had been died to a lush purple color. "Anyways, here you go." She said, tossing the binoculars back to Battra.

"Thanks." Battra responded, going back to watching the building.

 _ **The next day...**_

Mothra woke up from her dream to stare directly at Godzilla's face. At first, she was confused, but then all the antics from the night before came back to her in a grinding headache. She looked around, and saw that she was the only one awake. _Good,_ she thought. _No one will see me on top of Godzilla like we did something together._

Then she glanced around and saw that Minya was gone from the couch. _Oh no, where'd he go?_

She met her answer when she saw Minya walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. He seemed to not notice her, but simply walked past and sat down, turning the TV on. Mothra decided to greet the child and sat down next to him.

"Hello Minya." She said, smiling.

"Hi." Minya responded, taking another two bites of cereal.

"How'd you wake up so fast?" Mothra asked.

"I dunno, I just do it." He told her.

"Well, tell your father that I left after I woke up, okay?"

"Alright." Minya said, walking to the kitchen, now finished with his breakfast. He came back into the room and hugged Mothra. "Bye." He said after embracing her.

"Kay, bye!" Mothra said back at him, walking out the door.

After a few blocks of walking, Mothra stopped to heasr a yell in an alleyway. Turning to the entrance, Mothra walked until sher came to a turn, where she stopped. Looking around, she gasped to see a woman laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, running over. "Are you okay?" She asked, getting the woman to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so... Who are you?" She responded.

"My name is Mothra."

The woman looked at Mothra with a sinister look, before grabbing her by her hair and slamming her head into the ground. Mothra put her hand to her bleeding forehead, now feeling a serious headache. "You damn b****!" She yelled. The woman came back up to her and kicked her back down.

Before Mothra passed out, she saw a shadowy figure walking down the alleyway towards them. She gasped at who she saw. "Battra..."

"Aw, sis, glad you remember me." Battra responded, smiling. "Although, this time, it seems it's under different circumstances. Meaning, I have a job... And I plan on carrying it out." He said, kicking Mothra in the stomach, instantly knocking her out.

 _ **Gojira family penthouse...**_

Godzilla almost couldn't believe himself. Today he was going to personally see Ghidorah and "talk" with him. Mobster translation: he's going to beat the crap out of him until he told Godzilla why he wanted Mothra so badly. It sounded so simple in his head, but he still had his doubts. What if he's not there? What if he doesn't talk? What if Godzilla kills him before he can talk?

All these questions plagued his mind, making him extremely paranoid. He even thought of bringing another gun with him. _Nah, I can manage,_ he convinced himself. Godzilla glanced at the clock. "Time to go."

 _ **In front of Ghidorah's building...**_

Godzilla looked at the entrance to the building. People were going in and out, probably on break or running errands. Godzilla thought for a moment. He could wait for Ghidorah to walk out and pull him out from the crowd, or he could walk in and talk to him like a businessman. Godzilla decided on option two because he had no idea what Ghidorah looked like.

Walking in, he came up to the front desk and saw a rather bored brunette. She was wearing an extremely revealing dress, and had a look that said, "what do you want?"

All the same, Godzilla greeted the woman, and asked her where Ghidorah was.

"Top floor, it's not that hard..." She said, annoyed.

Godzilla glared at her, a disappointed that such a successful man such as Ghidorah would have staff this rude. "Thank you, Ms?"

"Jiger." The woman said, still with the annoyed look on her face.

Godzilla just dismissed her and kept walking to the elevator. Once inside, he scrolled down the list of buttons until he came to one that said top floor. After clicking it, Godzilla waited for about three minutes, but the elevator didn't move. _Hmm,_ Godzilla thought, _he must've deactivated the elevator because he knew I was coming. Well, there's always the stairs._ He exited the elevator, making his way to the stairs. Beginning his ascend, he had a little time to think before he was attacked by three men. Two were his height, and didn't seem like much of a challenge. The third man, however, he recognized as Orga.

"Get him!" The first one yelled, jumping up to try to kick Godzilla, who easily moved out of the way. The henchman landed with a loud thud, smacking face first into a wall. Godzilla turned to the others. "Alright, whose next?" He said, cracking his knuckles.

The other henchman tried throwing a fist, which was blocked by Godzilla, spinning him around. Godzilla took the advantage of kicking him in the back, making him crash into Orga. While the two were down, he ran up the stairs, trying to put as much distance as possible, between them and him. He was almost to the top floor, when a hand came out of nowhere and tripped him.

Godzilla turned back to face Orga, who was now breathing at an exceptionally fast rate, holding his tommy gun in his hands. "Didn't think I'd bring a weapon, huh?" He asked in a gruff tone, smiling.

"No," Godzilla said, grinning as well. "I knew you would do exactly that. Which is why I came prepared too..."

Orga's smile dropped, realizing what the man before him meant. Before he could react, Godzilla pulled out his shotgun from its hiding place. Pointing it at Orga, he stood back up. "Drop it." He said bitterly, gesturing at the gun with his free hand. Orga did as he was told, but then looked at Godzilla sympathetically. "You won't be able to beat him, you know." He told him.

"I think you just underestimate me, that's all." Godzilla replied, cocking the hammers on his gun. "Any last words?" He asked.

Orga stared Godzilla straight in the eyes, hoping he'd let him go. But Godzilla stood there, shotgun pointing at his face. "You can't beat him!" He screamed. "He'll kill you, Godzilla. And then he'll make your family's life a living Hell!"

"Unwise choice of words... "Friend."" Godzilla said unsatisfied, pressing the gun barrel into Orga's forehead. "I'll give you one more chance. I can either knock you out, or shoot you. Which is it going to be? You have five seconds..."

Orga stood there, still staring at him, unphased. _**"**_ **"One."** Godzilla started. **"Two. Three. Four..."** Orga was now glaring at him again. "You don't have the guts to do it." He said, clenching his fists. **"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine..."**

Suddenly, Orga jumped up and bit down on the end of the gun. "Try me!" He yelled.

 **"TEN!"**

Orga's brains were blown out the back of his head, staining the white wall behind him. His body fell down the stairs, rolling into the wall.

Godzilla sat down on the steps, panting, staring at the dead body.

"Don't... Ever... Test me." He said, lying down on the steps.

After waiting a little while for his nerves to calm down, Godzilla stood up, dusted himself off, and set off to Ghidorah's office. However, something didn't feel right. Godzilla didn't have time to find out what it was, because he was attacked from behind and hit upside the head with a bottle. A pair of hands grabbed him, flipped him around, and he was met face to face with Ghidorah himself.

"Hello, Godzilla. I'm glad you're here. Now we can properly introduce ourselves like gentlemen..."

 _ **Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell new whatcha think. And please don't be afraid to make any suggestions. See ya!**_

 _ **-Smith**_


	8. One Man to Another

_**Alright, I took a little break from the story, but I'll be updating a little less frequently to get more ideas. Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed, you guy's helped out a lot, give yourselves a round of applause. (Or champagne.) Now, back to the story...**_

 **One Man to Another**

Godzilla fell back to the floor once again. He had just taken another hit from Ghidorah's interrogative assistant, who wasn't in the best of moods right now. Godzilla couldn't think of a name, but the tan, muscled, brown haired guy in front of him seemed extremely familiar. He had it on the tip of his tongue, but the interrogator beat him to the question.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with Ghidorah?" He asked the mobster, putting on a pair of brass knuckles.

Godzilla looked the man up and down. His clothes were nothing special, just a tan coat, brown shirt, jeans and boots. But the voice and face were bringing a name to the surface. Then it hit him.

"Kong..." He said, leaning his back on a chair. "The hell are you doing here?"

Kong kicked Godzilla in the stomach, making the mobster growl in pain. He pulled Godzilla up to eye level, staring straight at him. "That's not important, you sorry excuse for a man! Now answer the damn question!"

"Oh Kong," Godzilla spoke, smiling. "You know perfectly well you're lower on the evolution scale than I am. You're the sorriest excuse for even a child, yet I wonder, how did you manage to get employed by Ghidorah? You must have a thing for blondes, huh?"

Kong responded by punching GodzIlla in the face repeatedly. He was just about to crack his skull in when a hand gripped Kong's shoulder. "Now, now, Kong, let me handle this. Go play with Ann out back." Ghidorah said, amused at how mad the mobster got the usually calm interrogator.

Kong glared at Ghidorah, then turned and walked away saying: "Good luck with him, he's your problem now."

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Ghidorah asked Godzilla.

"Yeah, back in high school. We looked at each other for about thirty seconds before we started hating each other." The mobster replied, getting up to a sink to wash his face.

"Yeah, this city can do that to you..." Ghidorah replied, pulling a knife from his pocket. "And it's always only a matter of time before it screws you over..."

Suddenly, Godzilla heard a bang against the wall, followed by yell from a man and what sounded like a woman screaming as she punched him. Godzilla looked at Ghidorah for answers, but the business man only stared at the wall in confusion. Seeing this as an opportunity, Godzilla rushed the blonde, knocking him over. Godzilla kicked away the knife out of Ghidorah's hands and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Alright, start talking. Where's Mothra?" He asked, tightening his grip.

"Last time I checked, next door." Ghidorah answered, nodding towards the opposite wall.

"Thanks." This mobster replied, forming a fist with his hand. Right when he was going to sucker punch Ghidorah in the teeth, he heard an ear-piercing yell from behind the wall. Dropping Ghidorah, he walked over to the door. Opening it, he almost couldn't believe what he saw.

Mothra stood in the center of the room, while a man in a blood red trenchcoat with dark black hair was standing with his back to her. Godzilla's eyes followed to see Kong pointing a smoking gun at the stranger, who had a hole where his chest was. Kong smiled, but was then surprised when the stranger started laughing while taking off his coat, revealing body armor underneath it.

"Gotcha." The stranger said, smiling.

"What the hell!?" Kong yelled, staring at him. "Why aren't you dead!?"

The stranger looked at him quizzically before answering. "Did you _not_ just see me take my coat off? It's f***ing body armor for the devil's sake!"

"Ah shit." Was the only answer Kong gave back.

The stranger glared at Kong before grabbing something at his waist. Godzilla's eyes widened at what he saw in the stranger's hands. It was a sword, a katana to be exact. And by the way the stranger was swinging it at Kong, who was barely dodging it, he was a master. The stranger jumped forward unexpectedly, kicking Kong in the groin, causing the man to fall to the ground.

"Man, you're pathetic." The stranger said, looking disappointed. "Not sure if I should kill you now. I mean, _**I**_ sure as hell would enjoy it, but you might not. Huh, I'll just knock you out instead."

The stranger then leaped up, landing on top of Kong, who smashed his face in the floor, thoroughly knocked out.

"That was fun." He said excitedly. Godzilla slowly walked over, attracting the man's attention.

"Who are you?" The mobster asked.

"Oh, you must be Godzilla. Nice to meet you, I'm Destoroyah."

 _ **Short chapter, I know. I'm already writing the next one as you're reading this.**_

 _ **Anyhow, review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Also, thank you Dragon Blitz 85 for the idea of including Destoroyah, you might know who'll pop up next. That's all I've got for now, bye!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	9. Relatives

_**Alright, I'm back in action! I just listened to two hours of Ifukube music, so now I feel determined to get this done! LETS DO THIS!**_

 _ **Relatives**_

Godzilla wasn't too happy where Destoroyah had taken them. It was a bar, that much he could handle, but it was filled with some of the most shadiest looking people in Sollgel. He could've sworn he even saw Gabara standing next to the dirty jukebox in the corner of the room. _Oh yeah,_ Godzilla thought, _this was the_ _ **perfect**_ _place to bring us._

Destoroyah must've sensed what he was thinking, because he turned around to look at Godzilla, still walking backwards. "Don't worry, it'll get dirtier once you see who hangs out at this joint."

Godzilla stared back in confusion at the killer. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Mothra said, also confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Destoroyah just smiled and turned back around, walking over to a man sitting on a bar stool. He tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention. The man didn't respond. Sighing, Destoroyah stepped to the side and whispered into the man's ear. "He's here."

The man on the stool flinched, then put his drink on the counter, before turning around to look at Godzilla and Mothra. Godzilla nearly choked on air when he saw who it was.

"Xenilla, you bastard." He said through gritted teeth.

"Good to see you too, I suppose." Xenilla answered back.

"I'm sorry," Mothra interjected, "But who are you?"

Xenilla looked at Godzilla when he heard her. "You seriously never told her about me?" He questioned. Godzilla sighed before speaking again, this time towards Mothra.

"He's my brother..."

Mother's eyes widened to a whole new level when she heard this. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" She yelled, attracting a few stares from the other patrons in the bar.

"That's not important..." Godzilla said, waving his hand at her. "What is important is why in the damn world did you come back here?" The question was obviously directed at Xenilla, who took another sip from his drink before answering. "Well, let's just say that we share a common enemy. That enemy being Ghidorah."

"And?" Godzilla asked.

"I also have to tell you something really important... Alone." Xenilla responded, scratching the back of his head. He then pulled Godzilla into a two man huddle into an uninhabited corner of the bar. "Dad's still alive." He said grimly.

"What?!"

"I know, it's crazy, but he's going by the name of Kiryu, and he's been hiding near the 54th District. Here's his contact info." Xenilla explained, handing Godzilla a small piece of paper. The mobster read the numbers silently to himself. _113-1954._ _GOJIRA._

"How'd you get this?"

"I found it next to me after a hangover. I was going to wait until I found you to call him."

"How do you know he's calling himself Kiryu?"

"I have a friend named Zigra who was able to figure it out. He's a 'salesman' who keeps track of all his customers."

Godzilla stood there, taking all of this information in. He weighed his options. On one hand, he could ignore this and go on thinking his father was dead, or he could call the number and see who would pick up. Xenilla could see he was thinking, but brought him out of his thoughts.

"We'll call him tomorrow, okay? Right now we need to discuss plans on how to stop Ghidorah..."

 _ **Back in the corporate building of Ghidorah...**_

Ghidorah sat in his chair, thinking about what to do. He was still deciding whether or not to send his men to kill Godzilla, or let the mobster come back and let Ghidorah kill him himself. His thought process was interrupted by a call from the phone on his desk. Picking it up, he answered calmly.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, Ghidorah. This is Des."_

"Ah, how are you cousin?"

 _"Dispense with the formalities, I got something good and something bad to tell you."_

"Alright, bad news first."

 _"Your father's coming to the city."_

"He is? Why now?"

 _"I don't know, I just heard it from Dagarha."_

"Well, what's the good news?"

 _"Godzilla has a son."_

Without being told the details, Ghidorah's attitude perked up greatly. Smiling to himself, he spoke back to the phone.

"Thank you Des, you've been a great help." With that, he hung up, leaning back in his chair, going back to his thoughts. "A son, eh? Now I can impress Dad. After all, he did always love child abuse..."

 _ **Please don't kill me! It's just a plot device! Minya won't die, I promise!**_

 _ **Anyway, review and tell me how you feel. Feel free to give me any ideas you may have.**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	10. Back to Basics

_**Okay, new chapter, new developments, new characters. This is gonna be one hell of a chapter.**_

 _ **Back to Basics**_

Godzilla watched as Xenilla took a swig from his fourth drink of the night, staring in astonishment. His brother had become quite the alcoholic since they had last seen each other, and couldn't comprehend just how long it really had been. _Three years,_ he thought, _what could he had possibly been doing for three years?_

Xenilla had already told him about failing the astronaut training, which Godzilla believed right off the bat. Xenilla himself wasn't very keen on the job, so it was doomed from the start. But he had yet to learn why his brother was back in Sollgel.

"Xenilla, are you just gonna sit around and drink the night away or are you going to tell your brother why we're here?" Destroyah butted in, rather annoyed.

"I was getting to that." Xenilla replied, finishing his drink, then calling for another. Immediately, an old man with yellowish-white hair and a towel came over to their spot, bottle in hand. He quickly cleaned Xenilla's cup, and then poured more of the bottle's contents into it.

"Thanks Caesar." Xenilla said, taking a sip from the glass. Turning to Godzilla, he began to speak.

"Alright. So, after I failed the space training, I went back to our old house in the 54th district. I stayed there for awhile by myself, but I got bored and joined an underground fight club called Triple Head. Now, this club is run by a shady piece of shit named Desghidorah, and when I joined, he saw me as a threat. So when I was in the middle of a fight, the bastard disappeared with all of my money and a land grant to buy our house from us."

"What?!" Godzilla asked, rage fueling up inside of him.

"Exactly, and when I went to kill the guy, he had two thugs named Guiron and Orga beat me up, and then burn the hotel I was staying at for the night."

Godzilla instantly recognized the name of one of the thugs. "Did you say Orga?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I killed him this morning. Blew his brains out the back of his head."

Xenilla looked at Godzilla with a bewildered look on his face. "Really? That seems a bit much, even for you."

"He bit down on the end of my gun." Godzilla replied, shrugging. "Anyways, is that all?"

"Yeah. I ended up finding out he works with this Ghidorah guy, I think they might be cousins or something like that. Thought if I could bring Ghidorah down, then I could get back at him once he didn't have anyone left to depend on."

"I see.. Now, what about Dad?" Godzilla asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

Xenilla seemed to tense up a little. "Well, last time I heard, he likes to hang out at a nightclub called Planet X. That club is run by Ghidorah, so I think Dad might have the same agenda as we do."

"Well, then let's go there and check it out!" The brothers turned to find Mothra standing behind them, silently listening the entire time. Xenilla looked over at Godzilla, smiling. "I like her. She's definitely a keeper, Goji." He said, nudging his brother with his elbow.

"Screw you, Xenilla."

Mothra, not understanding what Xenilla meant, looked over to Godzilla for an answer. The mobster just stood up and quickly changed the topic.

"Okay, so now all we need is a plan."

"I already have one." The trio turned to look at Destoroyah, who was smiling like the devil on Halloween. "And it includes you." He said, pointing directly at Mothra.

"I can't do this!" Mothra yelled. "I look like a fricking stripper!" She said, gesturing at her outfit, which was a black shirt and jeans that were both just a whole size smaller. To add to it, the jeans had a few small holes here and there, while the entire backside of the shirt was in ribbons, exposing most of her back.

"I dont know, you look fine." Godzilla reassured her from behind.

"Are you saying you're attracted to me looking like this?" She retorted, purposefully getting into a pose Godzilla wasn't very comfortable in seeing. He quickly turned away, changing the subject.

"Well, you were supposed to look like a stripper anyway. I mean, that _was_ Destoroyah's plan, right? You go to the club pretending to look for a job, while the three of us look for either Ghidorah or my dad."

"Yeah, I get it, I get it." Mothra replied, putting her hand up to stop him. "Let's just go already, they're probably waiting."

They started walking down the hallway, which turned out to be pretty long. Not wanting to walk in silence, Mothra looked to the mobster at her side.

"So, what happened with you and your brother?" She questioned, half feeling like she was going to be thrown any minute.

Godzilla tensed up once she said that, telling her it was a touchy subject. He quickly calmed himself and finally spoke.

"Well, fourteen years ago, my mother died. Our dad went practically broke _and_ 's what started it, I think. My sister, Biollante, started to get frightened real easily because Dad started drinking and yelling at her a lot. Xenilla shut himself in his room for nearly a month. I was pretty much the only other male in the house, so Dad started teaching me the ways of the mob."

Mothra nodded understandingly. _It was never his choice,_ she thought, _it was forced on him._ "Go on." She said.

"Once I got into high school, I started getting into a lot of fights. One, because I'm not a very likable person, and two, people are assholes. Especially Kong. Anyways, it was a way to vent out my anger and frustration with my dad. But then he got into an accident seven years ago that killed him, or at least, that's what I was told. Xenilla then left to go join the space program and Biollante opened up her flower shop. So I decided to run the mob so Dad wouldn't haunt me 'till I died."

"Wow." Mothra replied, surprised at Godzilla's story. They finally came to the end of the hallway, where three people were waiting for them. Godzilla saw that the first two were Xenilla and Destoroyah, but the other person was facing away from them. They turned around, and Godzilla instantly regretted joining this plan. Because that person was Gamera.

"Hey, buddy!" He said happily, "ready to go to work?"

 _Cliffhanger! I know what you're thinking: "Why?!" Because it helps make this story longer, that's why! All in good time, my friends, all in good time. Don't forget to review this chapter, I love to heard what you guys think. Bye!_

 _-G-_


	11. Like Father, Like Son

_**New chapter! No author's note! Read!**_

 _ **Like Father, Like Son**_

Planet X was not the most dirtiest club in Sollgel. Well, it _was_ , but for other reasons besides actual dirtiness. Yet it wasn't the cleanest either. Godzilla, Destoroyah, and Xenilla sat at the bar, while Gamera was walking around, scouting for information. They were taking turns, and pretty soon it'd be Godzilla's. The mobster only sighed and looked to his right, where he could see Mothra being interviewed by a dark-haired man in a trench coat and shades that hid his eyes. Mothra seemed to be doing fine, answering the questions the man asked her politely, although she looked uncomfortable in the man's presence. Godzilla could see why. The man kept poking the very tip of his tongue out the side of his mouth, almost as if he were bored with her.

 _Can he tell that it's an act?_ Godzilla wondered, starting to get worried. His hand instinctively went to his shotgun, to where he felt a hand suddenly grip his. He turned his head to look at Xenilla, who shaking his head at Godzilla in a calm manner. "You'll only ruin the plan." He said.

"But..." Godzilla started but stopped to look at where Xenilla was pointing. Looking in that direction, he smiled. Gamera was sitting at a table behind the man, pistol in hand. He winked at Godzilla, as if saying "I'll handle this."

With that, he got up, walked over to the table where Mothra and the stranger were sitting, and set down a bottle of beer.

"Zedus! My gosh, is that you?" He asked in his normal happy-go-lucky attitude.

The man named Zedus was startled at Gamera's sudden appearance, but then straightened himself out. "Ah, Gamera. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get drunk..." Gamera said, pretending to be a little drowsy.

"I think you already are." Zedus replied coolly.

"What? Naw... I just had a couple drinks, he he."

"Really? You seem drowsy."

"I'm fine... Reallyyyyy." Gamera answered back, purposefully dragging on his Y's. Gamera then burped, slouched, and then fell to the floor, pretending to be unconscious.

"I guess that's my cue." Godzilla said, getting up. He started walking towards the area where the two were sitting when he heard a voice next to him, saying: "Come here."

Godzilla went over to the stranger, looking him over. It was an older man who was dressed in a black jacket, shirt, and jeans, almost mirroring Godzilla's attire. The man gave the mobster a pint of alcohol. "Drink."

Godzilla looked at the stranger with one eyebrow raised. The stranger just glared back sat him. "Drink the damn beer, Godzilla."

Godzilla slightly jumped back at his name being mentioned. The stranger saw this, and lightly chuckled. "Yes, I know who you are. You and your brother are here, along with the girl and that hellspawn."

Godzilla thought to himself. _He knows who we are, along with Mothra. Destoroyah must be that 'hellspawn' he mentioned._ "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked the stranger.

No answer.

"Tell me, damn it!" The mobster yelled, pulling out his gun. The stranger then glared back into Godzilla's eyes, saying calmly: "Are you threatening me?"

Godzilla's eyes widened with shock at the man's question. Only one other person said that besides him, and that was...

"Dad..."

 _ **Oh! Cliffhanger bomb has been dropped! Be prepared to find out what happens next!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	12. Friends and Enemies

_**And a new chapter is here like magic! I hope you guys like it. Also, sorry to keep you waiting for so long.**_

 _ **Friends and Enemies**_

Godzilla stood stone-still before the man. The man who had just claimed to be his father, Gojira. It took him a couple minutes to notice the look his father was giving him. "Are you going to finish that drink or not?" He asked calmly.

Godzilla smiled, then took a long swig from the pint of beer Gojira had given him. "Nice to see you again, Dad." The mobster said when he was finished. Gojira simply nodded and turned to the side, where Xenilla and Destoroyah were approaching fast.

"Godzilla! What are you-" Xenilla stopped mid-sentence to look straight at Gojira. It didn't take a threat to recognize him. "Dad?"

"Yeah, hi." Gojira replied, "I see both of you are starting to look like me." He said, looking at the two of his sons together. Right when Godzilla was about ask a question, however, a feminine voice came from behind the group. "Hey, could you give me a hand?"

The four turned to look at Mothra, desperately trying to hold Gamera up. "Gamera kinda got drunk for real."

Xenilla raised an eyebrow at her. "What about the interview?"

"That Zedus guy said that 'I didn't have the right stuff.'" She told him.

"Godzilla thinks you do."

"F*** you Xenilla!"

Later, the six people climbed into the limousine that Gamera called. (Or at least, Godzilla called it for him because he was drunk.) After a few minutes, Mothra broke the silence to open a conversation.

"So... Nice to meet you, Gojira, I'm Mothra." She said happily, sticking her hand out.

"Yeah, you too, I guess." The older man replied, accepting her handshake. Gojira then directed his attention to his sons, who were glancing back and at him now and again. Gojira sighed, then looked straight at them. "Im guessing you're wondering why I faked my death?"

"Damn right we are!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"How did you do it?" Xenilla questioned.

"Well, I had a body double and some fake blood sprayed all over me. Does that work?" Gojira answered.

"Wait, you had a body double?" Godzilla asked. "Who would kill themselves for you?"

"Well son, they're not technically dead. That person was Destoroyah's father."

Godzilla, Mothra, and Xenilla quickly switched their attention to Destoroyah, who had been silent and listening the entire time. "It's true." He confirmed.

"You see," Gojira continued,"Destoroyah's father, Serizawa, was a friend of mine, and he had just recently messed up a job I staged by shooting the wrong person, Ogata, instead some other asshat named Keizer. Now, Serizawa and Ogata were really good friends, but shared one thing: they both loved this girl named Emiko. Emiko unfortunately favored Ogata over Serizawa, so you can imagine what she thought and did when she heard he killed him."

"Oh my goodness, you don't mean-" Mothra started, but was cut off by Destoroyah interrupting.

"Emiko went into a rage at Serizawa, who just agreed with her and blamed himself. Eventually, after about two or three years, Emiko forgave Serizawa, and they got married and had a kid: me." Destoroyah finished, going back to being silent.

Xenilla turned turned back to his father. "What do you mean he's not technically dead then?" He asked.

Gojira glanced at Destoroyah before clearing his throat and speaking again. "Destoroyah had heart problems when he was a kid, and Serizawa was a part-time heart surgeon, so he tried to fix him. But then, Emiko keeled over with an illness. This of course drove Serizawa to work faster on saving his son from possible death, but what he did was very unordinary. Destoroyah's heart was pumping too slow, so Serizawa fixed a machine inside of his chest to help it pump faster. That ended up backfiring, with Destoroyah nearly being killed from not enough oxygen. So, Serizawa only had one choice: a heart transplant. He switched Destoroyah's heart with his own, so that his son could live. When he asked to be my body double for a job, I'll never forget the words he told me. He said that he had his son with him already, so he wouldn't be dying alone. Now I know what he meant."

The following quietness remained until the limo finally pulled up in front of the hotel. The group walked, or in Gamera's case, dragged, into the lobby. They then made their way up the elevator to Godzilla's penthouse. "Wait until you see, Dad," he said, "you're about to meet your first grandson."

Gojira's only reply was a simple "fuck," and quickly hid his gun and brushed off any dust that was on his shoulders. "Alright, let's do this." He declared.

Godzilla turned the key and walked into the living room to find it a mess. The couch was torn to shreds, the TV was broken, holes and knives were in the wall, and there were to bodies lying near each other on the floor.

"Rodan! Anguirus!" Godzilla shouted, running to his friends. Anguirus stirred, getting up groggily. "Godzilla?"

"What happened?"

Anguirus clutched his head. "Oh, massive headache. I can't remember exactly."

By this time the rest outside had come in to see the carnage, mouths agape.

"The hell..." Xenilla said. He turned to see a note on the counter. Picking it up, his eyes widened at the information written down. "Godzilla, you need to read this."

Godzilla took the note from his brother. Skimming over it, he stopped at four words written down.

 _I have your son._

"Ghidorah..." The mobster growled, crumbling the note. Godzilla felt a violent urge in himself to do something. Tossing the note, he quickly walked in the back room, coming back into the living room with a large black box. Unlocking it, Godzilla opened the box to reveal multiple guns, grenades, and over twenty pounds of ammo. The mobster tore away at the felt in the lid, grabbing the knives secretly stashed there. Godzilla looked over to the others in confusion. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to load up?"

Mothra tilted her head to the side, looking at Godzilla quizzically. "What's all the ammo for?"

"To wipe that son of a bitch of the face of the earth. Any objections?"

The others shook their heads then proceeded to load up as well. Godzilla turned to Xenilla, who was busy loading up a hand cannon. "Xenilla, I need you to call everyone that you can get your hands on right now."

"Why so many people?" Xenilla questioned.

"Ghidorah has a lot of men. If he wants a battle, we're gonna give him a _war._ "

 _ **And cut! Alright, that was good wasn't it? You guys got to learn about Destoroyah's life, and now there's gonna be a gang war. You could say it'll be DESTROY ALL MOBSTERS! You guys? You get it, right? Well, as always, review, tell me how you feel, and get ready for the final two (or three) chapters of this story! See ya around!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	13. Training Day

_**You guys have been waiting for this. Another chapter! Let's do this!**_

 _ **Training Day**_

More than fifty people had gathered in Caesar's bar. Godzilla had gotten on better terms with a few of them, while others not so much. One person was a young man by the name of Gorosaurus. He had learned from him that Xenilla was able to get all these people together by making a deal with Caesar promising that they would all get free alcohol for a year. The second thing he learned was that Gorosaurus liked to use a variety of kicks when fighting. Godzilla had watched the young man sparring with another person named Baragon, who was also a pretty agile fighter. The two had fought each other for over twenty minutes, kicking, punching, even biting each other to get the advantage over the other. The fight came to an abrupt end when the two collapsed from exhaustion. Godzilla knew that the two would both come in very handy when they would be fighting Ghidorah.

"Hey Goji!" Anguirus called from across the room. "Wanna spar with me and Rodan?"

"Yeah, sure." The mobster replied. "Anything that'll help me get into the mood to kill Ghidorah."

Anguirus' face seemed to change to a look of confusion, to surprise, to fear. Godzilla smiled as he watched his friend go up tro Rodan, whisper something in his ear, then come back to him. "Alright, the both of us are going up against you."

 _A short time later..._

Godzilla stood across from his friends on the marked out sparring area. Anguirus and Rodan were smirking. Or at least, Rodan was. Anguirus still hadn't forgotten the last time he lost to Godzilla, still felt the pain in his neck from the mobster's teeth. _**Hopefully this goes well,**_ he thought.

A bell was hit with a hammer, the resounding _clang!_ signaling the start off the match. Rodan and Anguirus wasted no time in charging up to Godzilla, who stood motionlessly. Rodan jumped up, bringing his foot down in an attempt to knock the mobster on the head. Instead, Godzilla blocked the kick with his arms. Noticing this left him open, Anguirus went for as punch to his gut. Unfortunetly for him, Godzilla still had his feet. The smaller man was thrown back six feet from Godzilla's kick, holding his gut in pain.

Godzilla then grabbed Rodan by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him up, he grinned a little. "Wanna try something else now, Rodan?"

"Uh, I'm good. I don't want to end up like Anguirus."

"Smart choice." Godzilla replied, setting his friend down.

During the fight, a small crowd had gathered, now completely in awe at Godzilla's strength. The mobster was walking away when a tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Godzilla now looked at a young man who looked about 30 with silver hair, probably dyed, wearing an orange shirt and grey vest. He eyed the guy a little suspiciously before speaking. "What do you want?"

"Fight me. Now." Was all the man replied.

Godzilla smiled. "Alright, if that's how you want it. Come on."

The younger man wasted no time in charging at Godzilla, who once again stood his ground. Before the mobster could do anything, however, he was socked from behind. Turning around, he saw it was another man in a dark green military vest. He was holding a machete, a clear sign to Godzilla that he had murderous intent in mind.

"Just who are you two?" He asked.

"The name's Guiron. I like knives." The one with the machete, now known as Guiron, replied. "The other guy is Iris. He doesn't like talk much."

Godzilla's mind finally came to a conclusion. "You're working for Ghidorah."

Guiron looked at Godzilla funny, before bursting into laughter. "You think we're working for that _upstart?_ Oh no, Bagan wouldn't want anything to do with him."

Now it was Godzilla to be lost on topic. "Bagan?"

Guiron waved his hand. "Nothing, you'll learn sooner or later. Fact is, there's a price on your head. That's the real reason everybody is after you. It's also the reason your hot-as-hell lady friend got kidnapped."

Godzilla was now even more intrigued by this man now. "Who put up the bounty?"

"Oh no, you're not gonna get that much out of me." Guiron smiled, wagging his finger knowingly. "What I will tell you is that it's seven-thousand grand. And trust me, you are going to have a lot more blood on your hands then you even had with Gyaos! And that is a shi-"

"GUIRON!"

The three turned around to find Gamera running up with a pistol. "F**k you you knife-wielding sonofabitch!" He yelled, letting three shots into the air.

Guiron and Iris dodged the bullets effortlessly. Running for the exit, Guiron stopped to turn around and yell. "Your son is in Ghidorah's office building. You better watch out, though, he's got a lot of men!" With that, he ran straight out the door, heading to whoever employed him.

Godzilla stopped. _Shit,_ he thought. _If he's right, Minya might die. If he's lying, it could just be a trick to get me killed for whoever this Bagan guy is. What am I going to do?_

Weighing his a options, he decided on what course of action to take.

"Gamera!" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Get everyone ready. We're storming that building tonight!"

 _Back at the Ghidorah Foundation building..._

Ghidorah stopped lifting the 250 pound weights when he heard his phone. Setting the equipment down, he walked over to the device and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Ghidorah? This is Des. I'm calling to let you know that your dad's flight was postponed. You got another twenty hours until he gets there."_

Ghidorah let out a deep breath through his nose. "Oh thank goodness, and I thought he wouldn't like what I prepared for him." He said, glancing at a chair in the corner. "Thanks for calling Des, I appreciate it. Bye."

After hanging up, the business man walked to the chair in the corner, where a a small body was tied up and gagged. Minya still hadn't woken up from the sleeping powder, but Ghidorah didn't mind. In all honesty, he felt bad about doing this. He liked children, especially little ones. But he was only doing this so his dad would like him again, and for the price on Godzilla's head.

Sighing, Ghidorah took one final breath before pulling back his foot to kick down the chair.


	14. The Attack on the Tower and Epilogue

_**First off, I'm sorry I havent updated in forever, especially since I've been done with moving for about two months now. Secondly,I kinda took the cowards way out by combining two chapters into one. I'm getting lazy in updating, so I just decided to make this the final chapter. At least it's longer, right?**_

 _ **Now, this chapter will be a little different, with a few quick transitions from serious to humor to back again. Think of it like Godzilla vs Hedorah, just a lot better XD. Also, there's a few more curse words then usual, just as a fair warning. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter.**_

 _ **The Attack on the Tower**_

Godzilla stood atop a building, glaring at the large building in front of him. The grey exterior of the building was now black outlined against the night sky. Godzilla clutched his shotgun tightly, thinking about Minya. Thankfully, Mothra and Xenilla were there to calm him down before he broke the firearm in his grip.

The mobster sighed before turning to face the crowd before him.

"Alright everyone," he yelled, pointing at the building. "There's a certain corporate jackass in there that's keeping my son hostage. However, there's something he forgot to remember, and that's how powerful we are when we stand united! Once we get him back, you'll all be greatly rewarded!"

The crowd yelled in pleasure. Godzilla smiled. They weren't doing it because they believed in a just cause or because it was Godzilla they were working for. They were doing it for all of the free alcohol they would get once they were done with all of this. Deep down, Godzilla felt doubt in these people and if they were really planning on going through with this, but right now was not the time to worry. Right now, Minya needed him, and that was all that mattered.

"Alright, let's go!" Godzilla yelled, charging down the fire escape and towards the building, where a group of people were watching from the windows.

"Ghidorah?" Gigan asked, a pinch of nervousness in his tone. "Don't you think we should leave?"

"Nonsense my friend, otherwise we'd miss out on all of the fun." Ghidorah replied. The businessman turned to his right, where Battra was smoking a cigarette in the corner. "Battra," he called, "I need you to go to Bagan. Tell him I'll have Godzilla's head on a plate for him."

Battra simply nodded, walking out of the room. He didn't want to be here when Godzilla (not to mention Mothra) busted through the doors of the conference room. "Have fun." He called back before the elevator doors closed.

 _ **Back on the street, in front of the building...**_

Godzilla moitioned his hand, signaling Gorosaurus and Baragon to bust the glass doors, which was carried out with ease. What he did not count for, however, was the random fist that came from the side and knocked Gorosaurus to the ground.

"Kong."

The henchman merely smirked. "Come on, Godzilla, I thought you would have stronger people working for you." He said in a mocking tone, glancing at the fallen Gorosaurus, who was knocked out cold.

"I don't care who works for me as long as I get my son back." The mobster replied.

"Well isn't that sweet?" A female voice replied, while a kick sent Godzilla to the ground.

Xenilla and the others rushed in to find security guards mixed with street thugs who were standing before them. One particular person was able to catch Rodan's eye.

"Megaguirus?" He asked, dumbfounded that his ex was working for the enemy.

"Yep, don't I look nice, Rody?"

Now it was Godzilla's turn to be struck with confusion at the encounter. "'Rody?'"

Rodan quickly looked away in embarrassment. "Shut up! We're not going to have this conversation right now, let's just kick some ass and get back home so I can get drunk."

"Okay." The mobster said, getting back up.

The two focused back on their objective. The plan was to have Rodan and the rest of the team distract the guards and make an opening near the stairs large enough for Godzilla and Gamera to get through, climb the stairs, and rescue Minya from Ghidorah. Right now all they had to do was get the distraction part down.

While thinking, Rodan was suddenly sucker punched by Kong, who quickly ducked down to make way for Megaguirus' kick, which connected with Godzilla's chin, pushing him back.

Gojira saw this, and, being already in a bad mood with the disappearance of his grandson, tackled Kong, while somehow kicking Megaguirus at the same time. Pulling out a revolver, the older mobster stuck it in Kong's mouth.

"You fucking kids these days don't have any damn manners." He said, cocking back the hammer on his gun. "So," he continued, "are you going to apologize and die, or are you going to be stubborn and die?"

Kong began yelling an answer, but, because of the gun, couldn't speak all that well.

"Oh well, I'll pardon you. But just this once." Gojira replied. Then he pulled the trigger.

But nothing came out of the barrel.

Then realization hit Gojira like a punch in the groin. He had forgotten to load his pistol before the charge.

Kong, also noticing his brains weren't blown apart, quickly took advantage of the situation, and kicked the older man off of him. Straightening up, he pulled out a concealed knife from behind his back. "I regret to tell you," he said, "but I'm not gonna let you live for this."

Then, as if he were the devil, Destoroyah appeared, and pulling out hand claws, sliced across Kong's mid section.

Kong gasped, spat out some blood, and turned back to look at his killer.

He really shouldn't have, because Destoroyah wasn't finished yet.

The assassin charged at the wounded henchman, readying his claws once more. Reaching his target, Destoroyah punctured Kong's stomach, lifted him up, and glared into his eyes.

"You're pathetic." He said, before he retracted his claws from the other man's body, letting it crumple to the floor in front of him.

Gojira sat back up, looking dumbfounded at his savior, then put up his hand. "Thanks."

Destoroyah looked at the older man, then glared at him. "Now you have two debts to pay, old man."

"What?"

"You know..." He continued. "One for my father, and now one for saving your life."

With that said, Destoroyah walked away, leaving Gojira to fend for himself.

Meanwhile, Megaguirus was still fighting Godzilla and Rodan. Godzilla glared at the woman after being kicked in the head for the umpteenth time. Rodan, seeing that his friend was slowly getting angrier, quickly thought of a way to distract his ex.

"Hey Megaguirus!"

"What?!" She asked, flustered and sweating from the fight.

Rodan thought for a moment, weighed his options, and then spoke.

"Remember when I skipped out on our dates a couple of times?"

"So what?" Megaguirus responded, annoyed at the recalled memories.

"I cheated on you."

- _ **Inside Rodan's head...**_ -

 _ **'What the fuck are you thinking?! You had so many ideas for a distraction, and you pick that one? It's not even true! She's gonna be so fucking pissed, that they won't even find your body! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!'**_

- _ **End Rodan's last thoughts...**_ -

Rodan just shut his eyes, waiting for the bitch slap he knew was coming. Instead, he heard Megaguirus laughing. _**Not a good sign**_ , he thought.

But Megaguirus kept laughing. After a good long minute, she stopped, and looked at Rodan surprised. "Really? Well now I don't have to feel so guilty about cheating on you then."

Rodan nearly lost it. "Wait, you what?!"

Luckily, this gave Godzilla enough time to get to the stairs. When he was about a third of a way up, he heard a shout behind him.

"Yo Goji!" The voice called.

Turning around, Godzilla saw Anguirus, Mothra, and Gorosaurus running up the steps. "Where do you think you're going?" His friend asked.

"Where do you think?" Godzilla answered. "That irritable bastard has my son, and I'm getting him back."

Mothra was taken aback. "By yourself?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cause the last time you tried to kill him, you got captured." She said matter-of-factly.

Godzilla glared at them, before turning back and rushing up the stairs again. "Fine, just make sure you can keep up."

Ghidorah watched the four on the cameras upstairs. He was sitting in his chair, looking bored with his fist under his chin. To his left, Gigan was putting on his newly finished armor. It was a dark blue colored vest, which was outfitted with pockets to hold ammo, guns and other necessities needed in a fight. Ghidorah was wearing one as well, but instead of the blue his comrade had, his was gold in color, and didn't have any pockets. To substitute for this, he had picked up a new 9mm pistol, along with a baton and a chain that he was planning to stretch Godzilla's neck with.

Switching his attention from the TV to the corner of the room, Ghidorah picked up a lone bullet off the floor, and then threw it at the sleeping and tied up Minya, effectively waking up the child.

"Wake up kid, I want you to watch as I bash your dad's skull in."

Minya, now fully awake, was struggling and trying to get out of his restraints. When that didn't work, he looked at his kidnapper. "S-screw you! You're just a big fat meanie! When my dad gets here, he's gonna hurt you, and then he'll break your back into bits!"

Ghidorah raised his eyebrows at the small boy trying to intimidate him. "Oh really? Well, I hate to tell you, but your father is going to get killed trying."

Angered at the man's words, Minya tried to spit at his face. Unfortunately, it fell short, and hit Ghidorah's shoe instead. This however, made Ghidorah get up and come crouch face to face with the boy.

"Listen you little shit! I personally like little kids, but right now you're a pain in my ass, and I'm only using you to kill your dad. Don't make me kill you too, okay?"

Gigan watched from a far. Personally, by now he would've killed Ghidorah, but he still had to find out where Megalon was taken to, so he was playing along for now. But he couldn't stand to watch the man yell at a helpless child like that. Right when he was about to make his move, something on the TV caught his eye. Godzilla and his friends were right at their door, trying to get in. At first, he panicked, but then thought of a plan. What if, by some strange occurence , they got in? Gigan smiled to himself. This was the perfect chance for him to get information on Megalon's whereabouts.

Reaching for a weapon on the table, Gigan "accidentally" tripped and smacked the button to unlock the door. Hearing the resounding _click,_ he knew he had succeeded.

Ghidorah, also hearing the noise, stopped yelling at Minya and faced his henchman. "What have you done?!"

Gigan stood up and smirked. "Payback, bitch."

At that very moment, Gorosaurus kicked in the door, allowing the others to rush in. Godzilla pointed his shotgun at Ghidorah, while Anguirus charged at a retreating Gigan, with Gorosaurus and Mothra assisting him.

Ghidorah grabbed Minya and stuck his gun next to the child's temple. "Put the gun down or this kid goes all over the wall!"

Godzilla, seeing what kind of situation he was now in, quickly complied, setting his gun down on the floor.

"Now kick it away." Ghidorah added.

Doing as directed, Godzilla decided to ask some questions. "What's the deal in kidnapping my son Ghidorah?"

Ghidorah smirked, and looked at Godzilla with widened eyes. "Power. You see, there's another mobster besides you Godzilla. He goes by the name of Bagan, and he put out a very big reward for you. $35,000,000 in cash plus the position of being his right hand man. Trust me, it'd make any man do anything to kill you, but I'll make sure I'm the one who succedes, even if I gotta kill a couple of kids, blow up a few hospitals, even create a few cyborgs, all just to kill you, and then take over this whole city by killing him."

Godzilla simply stared at the man, who now seemed to be losing it by the second. Then the mobster started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ghidorah asked, slightly confused.

Godzilla looked back up at him. "If you're quite done monologuing, why don't you carry out what you just said about killing me?"

Ghidorah tensed in anger, then pushed aside Minya. "Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

While the mobster and the businessman went at it, Anguirus, Mothra, and Goroaurus went after Gigan, who was running in and out of cubicles trying to find a place to hide. When he came up to a wall, he turned around, facing his pursuers. "Listen," he said, "is it possible to talk this out?"

"Nope." Anguirus replied curtly, cocking his pistol.

Gigan closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, then I'm not responsible for what happens next."

With that, he charged at Anguirus, readying the buzzsaw on his chest. Quickly passing by him, he was able to make a large cut into Anguirus' arm.

Anguirus fell to the floor clutching at his open wound. Mothra, seeing her friend in danger, grabbed any nearby office supplies and started throwing them at Gigan. Temporarily distracted, Gigan wasn't ready for the kick that Gorosaurus delivered to his back, making him fall to the floor. Seeing her chance, Mothra grabbed a laptop from a table, and began smacking Gigan until he was out of commission.

Dropping the broken laptop to the floor, Mothra turned back to see Anguirus and Gorosaurus staring back at her, eyes widened in surprise at her actions.

"What?" She asked, not realizing the reason for their bewilderment.

Coming out of his trance, Anguirus sat up still holding his arm. "You handle a mean laptop, I'll give you that... Ow."

With a little help, he was able to stand again. Anguirus shrugged off the other two. "Forget about me, go help Godzilla."

Gorosaurus quickly ran off back to the conference room, while Mothra stayed behind to help Anguirus with his arm. As he ran back, Gorosaurus only hoped he wasn't too late.

Godzilla was losing, that much could be seen. Ghidorah had the advantage of not being tired from a previous fight and running up almost thirty flights of stairs. He really hoped that the elevator worked after this fight, because he was going to need it.

Ghidorah on the other hand, was enjoying the fight, hitting Godzilla in the side with his baton. The mobster quickly recovered, and dodged a second blow by rolling to the side. Back on his feet, Godzilla tackled Ghidorah into a glass wall, shattering it. He then took this chance to pummel Ghidorah while he was on the floor. After about three punches to the face, Ghidorah was on the offensive again, pushing the mobster off of him and grabbing his baton once again.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of this, Godzilla." The businessman said, walking over to his opponent. "Why don't you just die already?!"

"Because I don't go down without a fight, unlike most of your men."

Ghidorah scoffed. "Feh, you think I really care? In a town like this, it's survival of the fittest!"

Whacking Godzilla in the face, Ghidorah capitalized on this by stepping on the downed mobster. "Unfortunately for you, it's time for someone else to run this place."

Godzilla, just about to give up, saw something that caught his eye, making him smile. Ghidorah, noticing his opponents sudden change of mood, became furious. "What's so damn funny?!"

Godzilla looked back at the businessman. "Here's some advice, Ghidorah: always know where all of your opponents are."

Ghidorah never had a chance to respond, on account of Gorosaurus drop kicking him from behind, breaking his back. Ghidorah fell to the floor yelling in pain, now completely immobilized.

Godzilla stood up and looked at Gorosaurus. "Thanks.'

"Anytime."

After walking over and untying Minya, Godzilla was surprised when the little boy ran up onto Ghidorah's body, leaning down and spitting on the businessman. "I told you, you big jerk!"

Godzilla chuckled to himself, deciding not to ask. Hearing the police sirens outside, he turned to the approaching Anguirus and Mothra. "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **A couple of weeks later...**_

Godzilla lay next to Minya in the park, trying to find shapes in the clouds to entertain the child, but instead became lost in his own thoughts. After they had tipped off the police, they weren't able to locate where Ghidorah was anymore. Gigan had also seemed to disappear, although there were rumors floating around that he was still in the city. Besides that, all of Ghidorah's other assets were either locked in jail, dead, or went into hiding.

Godzilla sighed, and rubbed his eyes. They would catch up to them sooner or later, for now, he needed to enjoy a day at the park with his son. Speaking of which, Godzilla remembered why they were here in the first place: Minya still had to meet all of his relatives.

The mobster sat up and looked at his son, who had stood up and was running towards three people that were approaching.

Minya ran up to Gojira, who was slightly nervous about what his new grandson would think of him. Xenilla was in the same boat as his father, and quickly put his book away in order to make a good impression on the child. Biollante was the only one who wasn't nervous, and was actually more excited than Minya was.

Minya stared at Gojira curiously for a while, before looking back at Godzilla for confirmation. The mobster simply nodded back at him.

Now reassured, Minya looked back at the others. "Hi! I'm Minya! Who are you?"

Biollante laughed lightly and crouched down to his level. "Hello, I'm your Aunt Biollante. It's very nice to meet you, Minya."

Minya nodded in approval, before turning to Xenilla and Gojira. "And you?"

Gojira smiled and waved at the boy. "I'm your grandfather, my name is Gojira."

"Goch... Gosh... Gijir?" Minya said, struggling with the name.

"Just call me Grandpa." The older man replied, earning a nod from the boy.

Finally, there was Xenilla, who was chuckling at the conversation between the two before interrupting. "Hello Minya, I'm Xenilla, your uncle. I hope we'll have lots of fun together."

Minya grinned at the three. He was happy to have a family.

With that, the family relaxed and spent the rest of the day at the park.

- _ **In the slums of the city...**_ -

Keizer Ghidorah looked over his son. The fool had picked a fight without any backup, and had payed for it tenfold. Now he had a broken back that was currently being fixed by amateur doctors without the right tools. But he didn't care, because now he had a test subject. Ghidorah's Robotic Arms project was incomplete, but now, it could be funded for and experimented with to make Keizer an army. So for now, he was fine, but when the time came, he would storm the city, and take absolute control.

"The battle is over, but the war has just begun."

 _ **A couple of districts away...**_

Battra walked into a dimly lit room. In the back of the room sat a desk and chair with it's back to him, while on either side stood Iris and Guiron, but they didn't address him as he walked in.

Then a deep voice called from the chair.

"Ah, Battra, you're back. I presume Ghidorah is dead?"

"It's either that or he's gone into hiding sir." Battra replied. "I suggest we search all over the city and find him."

"Don't bother," the voice responded. "Keizer probably has him somewhere. He'll show up sooner or later. Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Then leave, I don't need you right now."

With that, Battra left, leaving Guiron, Iris, and the voice to themselves. After a while, Guiron and Iris were dismissed, now leaving just the voice. He thought to himself, and laughed.

Soon everyone would feel the wrath of Bagan...

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Well, that's it. As you can probably tell, I plan on making a sequel, but I'll be holding that off to work on other ideas I have. Thank you everyone who reviewed and liked this story, I had fun writing it, although sometimes it was a pain trying to think of ideas. Otherwise, I had a great time, and I hope you are all excited for the sequel. Feel free to submit ideas, ands once again, thank you.**_

 _ **-G-**_


End file.
